Doge vs Grumpy Cat
Doge vs Grumpy Cat is the 6th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. It features internet meme Doge rapping agaisnt internet meme Grumpy Cat. However, these two aren't the only ones seeking the throne to the internet. This battle was released on March 17th, 2014. Link To The Battle Here: Doge vs Grumpy Cat Cast Ciarán McGinn as Doge PinkiesCupcake as Grumpy Cat Vincent Otake as Trollface Ciarán McGinn as Overly Attached Girlfriend Ciarán McGinn as Yao Ming Ciarán McGinn as Nicholas Cage Ciarán McGinn as Good Guy Greg Ciarán McGinn as Scumbag Steve Ciarán McGinn as Bad Luck Brian Kyle Juin as Flappy Bird Lyrics Doge: Wow, such battle,I'm coming at you with wofe-ful raps you never will destroy me,You're much very outdated. You used to be over rated,I'm the awesome thing on the web so there nothing to be debate,My name is doge and I'm do going to out you in your place,I've been all over the internet,You don't have one picture,Trying to roast,I'll make you toast Grumpy Cat: You're nothing but a joke that got old very quickly Don't you call me stupid and don't you dare try to diss me Your breakout did indeed gain you fame yes I've reddit But I'm the one who sill is getting all of the credit Look at my face, and tell me I'm amused People getting sick of tumblr and his doge photo abuse What's with all the misspellings and the comic-sans captions We both know I'm the meme that got more of the action Trollface: Trololol lolol lolol lol lolol lol Both of you rule I'm the meme stand stands small I've been around for ages, you guys will take this your way better than me, I've been on many bad different pages Cat, that grumpy look on your face is clearly why you're awesome I'll get a pizza for you Doge, your meme is slowly multiplying I've been around much longer tha you an my fame is dying unduly Attatched Girlfriend: UAG here ready to kick your the poops in this game I'm smelly and creepy, I get all of the same I'll make you go on a birthday with me and you'll come back I'm the loser queen of talking so you watch your back Hey I just farted and this is pretty crazy I have all of your Doritos and I want all your rabies Doge cat and troll prepare for my demonic affection I'll throw you all into my WAR ZONE, you will be needing protection Yao Ming: Bitch please I'm the one that's mentioned the most I'm an actual internet meme and all of you are just ghosts My face is actually funny, none of yours are so You mean nothing on the webz so all of you should just go I'm Yao Ming and I'm thinking that none of you should be blinking All of you are out of this game because your rhymes are all stinking I'll walk out if this battle while making my famous face And bitch please you're all just an internet disgrace Nicholas Cage: Nick Cage here ready to say, you don't say If all of you would just die that would make my day The face I make is funnier than all of yours combined I'm a world class legend and I'm serving you all with Rhyme mum you're not funny in hell, you're just plain annoying And Grumpy cat and Trollface whom I'm clearly now destroying Overly Attatched Girlfriend why should you even exist And Yao Ming bitch please you can't make a single diss Good Guy Greg: You five better take a seat before I break your legs except doge All of you are going to be beaten by the goodest guy Greg I tend to do good deeds but I'm here for your defeat People postin' my great face on the facebooks and the tweets I'll beat you all like a poop, you all seem a bit grumpy Yeah most of you handled the fame for years But doge you got internet fame They call me the Good Guy at serving All of you got what's in store Beats you all to death but makes sure to wipe the floor. Scumbag Steve: Bad Guy Faggot step off, and maybe go suck a cock I'Ma Gangsta, I'll knock ya all out of ya socks I'm the biggest bum around, and I don't care At least I'm the greatest meme that gets all the greatest shares Bad Luck Brian: You're all gay homo fags, and a bunch of big fucks In this battle I assure you that I will get all the luck Postin' Ginger kids on Reddit I'm the best here yes I said Take it, I'm the greatest meme and. I'm the one with all the credit YEAH *silence followed by flappy bird noises for 20 seconds* Flappy Bird: Hold on a fucking second you annoying little pricks except doge I'm a flappy fucking bird and you're all a bunch of dicks My fame was started by a game, you guys are all fucking lame I'm the IOS satan man, I was deleted for my hate , Grumpy Cat, Trollface, Overly Attached Girlfriend Prepare to suck my fappy dick, you will feel pretty spent Bitch please, Nicholas, Greg, Steve and Bad Luck Brian Flappy Bird beats you all in this Internet Fight!except doge Who do you think won? Doge Grumpy Cat Trollface Overly Attached Girlfriend Yao Ming Nicholas Cage Good Guy Greg Scumbag Steve Bad Luck Brian Flappy Bird Trivia *This is the first battle to feature a rapper other than Ciarán. *It's the first battle with a girl voicing in a battle.